Demon/Gallery
Unique demonic individuals, species, or clans, listed by canonical first appearance. Darla3.jpg|'Vampire' "Welcome to the Hellmouth" She-Mantis 2.jpg|'She-Mantis' "Teacher's Pet" B1x08 Moloch 02.jpg|'Moloch the Corruptor' "I Robot, You Jane" Buffy109-marc2.jpg|'Brotherhood of Seven' "The Puppet Show" 00dd4kg7-1-.jpg|'Hellmouth spawn' "Prophecy Girl" B2x05 Machida 01.jpg|'Machida' "Reptile Boy" Eyghon jenny.jpg|'Eyghon the Sleepwalker' "The Dark Age" Norman Pfister.png|'Norman Pfister' "What's My Line, Part One" 2X12BE1643.jpg|'Bezoar' "Bad Eggs" Thejudge.jpg|'Judge' "Surprise" Der Kindestod 1.jpg|'Der Kindestod' "Killed by Death" Buffy221-whistler.jpg|'Whistler' "Becoming, Part One" Acathla.jpg|'Acathla' "Becoming, Part One" Ken.png|'Family Home enslavers' "Anne" Buffy302-ovomavoni.jpg|'Ovu Mobani' "Dead Man's Party" Kulak03.jpg|'Miquot Clan' "Homecoming" Lurconis.png|'Lurconis' "Band Candy" Lagos.jpg|'Lagos' "Revelations" 3X09WISH0039.jpg|'Unidentified species' "The Wish" Anyanka2.jpg|'Vengeance demon' "The Wish" Amends bringer.jpg|'Harbingers of Death' "Amends" Gingerbreaddemon.jpeg|'Hans and Gretta Strauss' "Gingerbread" Jhe.jpg|'Sisterhood of Jhe' "The Zeppo" Balthazar.jpg|'Balthazar' "Bad Girls" Skyler.gif|'Skyler' "Enemies" Mage01.jpg|'Shrouded Man' "Enemies" 640px-Telepath Demon.png|'Unidentified species' "Earshot" Capture d’écran 2011-02-10 à 16.32.12.png|'Gavrok Box spiders' "Choices" Hell Hound.png|'Hellhound' "The Prom" Olvikan.png|'Old One' "Graduation Day, Part Two" BtVS ShareTime.jpg|'Mok'tagar demon' "The Freshman" Lucas.jpg|'Brachen demon' "City of" Talamour.jpg|'Burrower demon' "Lonely Hearts" Demon lonelyhearts.png|'Unidentified demon (Lonely Hearts)' "Lonely Hearts" Piasca.jpg|'Piasca' "Lonely Hearts" Gachnar02.jpg|'Gachnar' "Fear, Itself" Griff.jpg|'Kailiff demon' "Rm w/a Vu" Angel107-richard2.jpg|'Ano-Movic Clan' "The Bachelor Party" Angel108-mohra.jpg|'Mohra demon' "I Will Remember You" Serparvo demon.jpg|'Serparvo demon' "Something Blue" Angel109-elderlister.jpg|'Lister Clan' "Hero" Trask.jpg|'The Scourge' "Hero" Gentlemen.jpg|'Gentlemen' "Hush" Footmen.jpg|'Footmen' "Hush" EmpathDemon.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Parting Gifts" Angel110-kungai.jpg|'Kungai demon' "Parting Gifts" Angel110-demon1.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Parting Gifts" Number 112.JPG|'Unidentified species' "Parting Gifts" Partinggifts0950.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Parting Gifts" Vahrall Demon.png|'Vahrall demon' "Doomed" Giles 4x12.jpg|'Fyarl demon' "A New Man" Angel112-haxil.jpg|'Haxil beast' "Expecting" Polgara01.jpg|'Polgara' "The I in Team" 4X13TIIT0571.jpg|'Unidentified species' "The I in Team" 13She.jpg|'Oden-Tal species' "She" Buffy414 514.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Goodbye Iowa" Ethros01.jpg|'Ethros demon' "I've Got You Under My Skin" Courier demon.png|'Unidentified species' "This Year's Girl" Kwaini2-1-.jpg|'Kwaini demon' "The Prodigal" Angel115-ugly.jpg|'Unidentified species' "The Prodigal" Angel116-howler.jpg|'Howler demon' "The Ring" 1x16 thering valtrepkos.jpg|'Val Trepkos' "The Ring" Tomcribb.jpg|'Unidentified species' "The Ring" Mellish.PNG|'Mellish' "The Ring" Lassovic 2.jpg|'Lasovic' "The Ring" Baker.PNG|'Baker' "The Ring" Buffy417 0745.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Superstar" Angel118-demons.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Five by Five" Angel119-demon.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Sanctuary" Lina.jpg|'Lina' "War Zone" Angel120-demon4.jpg|'Mofo demon' "War Zone" Vocah's Face.jpg|'Vocah' "To Shanshu in L.A." AS4 Lorne 02.jpg|'Deathwok Clan' "Judgement" Carnyss Demon.jpg|'Carnyss demon' "Judgement" Angel201-demon4.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Judgement" Merl.png|'Parasite demon' "Judgement" Mordar.jpg|'Mordar the Bentback' "Judgement" Protector prio motu.jpg|'Prio Motu demon' "Judgement" Angel201-durthok.jpg|'Durthock the Child Eater' "Judgement" Angel201-judge.jpg|'The Tribunal' "Judgement" Thesulac demon.png|'Thesulac demon' "Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" Replacement Toth.jpg|'Tothric Clan' "The Replacement" Deevak.jpg|'Deevak' "First Impressions" Thrall Demon.png|'Thrall demon' "Dear Boy" 230px-24Family24 Baby.jpg|'Lei-Ach demon' "Family" Davric demon.png|'Davric demon' "Guise Will Be Guise" S5stills075.jpg|'Chaos demon' "Fool for Love" TWotW Murk Gronx 02.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Shadow" Shadow Spawn of Sobek 02.jpg|'Spawn of Sobek' "Shadow" 2x08TSOR0967.jpg|'M. James Menlo' "The Shroud of Rahmon" Vyasa.png|'Vyasa' "The Shroud of Rahmon" Queller.jpg|'Queller demon' "Listening to Fear" Tor.jpg|'Tor' "The Trial" Angel212-boone.jpg|'Boone' "Blood Money" Angel213-torto.jpg|'Torto demon' "Happy Anniversary" Lubber Demon 2.png|'Lubber demon' "Happy Anniversary" Angel213 351.jpg|'Wainakay demon' "Happy Anniversary" Skilosh demon.png|'Skilosh demon' "Reprise" Kleynach senior partners.jpg|'Kleynach demon' "Reprise" Doc.jpg|'Doc' "Forever" Ghora2.jpg|'Ghora demon' "Forever" Pockla Demon.png|'Pockla demon' "Dead End" 2x19BELONG0791.jpg|'Drokken beast' "Belonging" Vakma.png|'Gathwok Clan' "Over the Rainbow" Silas.png|'Covenant of Trombli' "Over the Rainbow" Seekul.png|'Hellbeast' "Over the Rainbow" Groosalugg.jpg|'Groosalugg' "Through the Looking Glass" Demon(theGift).png|'Unidentified species' "The Gift" Angel222-captain.jpg|'The Captain' "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" Urkonn2.JPG|'Urkonn of the D'Avvrus' Big City Girl Tauron.png|'Tauron' Ready, Steady... Ocypete.png|'Ocypete' Ready, Steady... Heartthob Angel 02.jpg|'Shur-hod demon' "Heartthrob" Angel301-gregson.jpg|'Slod demon' "Heartthrob" 3x18DON0255.jpg|'Codger demon' "Heartthrob" Bargaining 1 Razor.jpg|'Hellions' "Bargaining, Part One" Chinese female demon.png|'Unidentified species' "That Vision-Thing" Angel302-boildemon.jpg|'Unidentified species' "That Vision-Thing" Brain Man.png|'Unidentified species' "That Vision-Thing" Skip.jpg|'Unidentified species' "That Vision-Thing" Billy Blim.png|'Billy Blim' "That Vision-Thing" The Ghostly Demon.jpg|'Unidentified species' "After Life" 240px-Angel303-demon1.jpg|'Yarbnie demon' "That Old Gang of Mine" Baby Killer demon.png|'Unidentified species' "That Old Gang of Mine" 3x03TOGOM1781.jpg|'Nurbatch demon' "That Old Gang of Mine" Mfashnik.jpg|'M'Fashnik' "Flooded" Buffy605 0389-1-.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Life Serial" Buffy605 0752-1-.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Life Serial" Clem 01.jpg|'Loose-Skinned demon' "Life Serial" Demon 3.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Life Serial" Demon triple.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Life Serial" Demon 2.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Life Serial" Durslar Beast.png|'Durslar beast' "Fredless" Bug Demon.png|'Unidentified species' "Fredless" B6x07 Woodlee.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Once More, with Feeling" Sweet.jpg|'Sweet' "Once More, with Feeling" Sweet's Minions.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Once More, with Feeling" 3x07OFFSP1281.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Offspring" Sahjahn conroy 3872.jpg|'Granok demon' "Offspring" Teeth.jpg|'Bro'os' "Tabula Rasa" Grappler Demon.png|'Grappler demon' "Quickening" Fetvanovich.png|'Fetvanovich' "Quickening" Connor.jpg|'Connor' "Lullaby" Mandraz.jpg|'Mandraz' "Wrecked" Lilliaddemon.png|'Lilliad demon' "Dad" Demon alter.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Birthday" Angel311 695.jpg|'Cordelia Chase' "Birthday" Wig lady snake.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Doublemeat Palace" Nahdra-demons.jpg|'Nahdrah demon' "Provider" Rwasundi.jpg|'Rwasundi demon' "Dead Things" Oafa sword demon.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Older and Far Away" Angel314-senihd.jpg|'Senih'D demon' "Couplet" Demon prostitute.png|'Unidentified species' "Couplet" Hotblonde37159.png|'Unidentified species' "Couplet" Gates.fray.jpg|'Unidentified species' Tales SuvolteDemon.jpg|'Suvolte demon' "As You Were" Krelvin.jpg|'Krelvin' "Hell's Bells" Tentacle.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Hell's Bells" Jeune démon.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Hell's Bells" B6x15 Sara Harris.jpg|'Sara Harris' "Hell's Bells" Stewart burn.jpg|'Stewart Burns' "Hell's Bells" Wraith-ers demons.png|'Wraith-er demon' "Sleep Tight" Glark.jpg|'Glarghk Guhl Kashmas'nik' "Normal Again" Jenoff.jpg|'Jenoff' "Double or Nothing" Repo demon.png|'Repo demon' "Double or Nothing" Skench demon.PNG|'Skench demon' "Double or Nothing" Nezzla Demon.jpg|'Nezzla demon' "Seeing Red" Sluk.demon.jpg|'Sluk' "The Price" Quor'toth Demon.png|'Unidentified species' "The Price" Bartender.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Villains" Asphyx Demon.jpg|'Asphyx demon' "Villains" Reg.3561.15.jpg|'Sluggoth demon' "Beneath You" Tumblr ll9gtyms4U1qgmt5yo1 500.jpg|'Gnarl' "Same Time, Same Place" Avilas.jpg|'Avilas' "Help" Eater demon.png|'Unidentified species' "Slouching Toward Bethlehem" Grimslaw Demon 3.png|'Grimslaw demon' "Selfless" Assassi.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Him" Voynok Demon 2.png|'Voynok demon' "Supersymmetry" Apocalypse Nowish The Beast 04.jpg|'The Beast' "Spin the Bottle" 300px-Turok-Han.jpg|'Turok-Han' "Never Leave Me" Torg.jpg|'Torg' "Showtime" Imposant demon.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Potential" Souleater.jpg|'Soul Eater' "Calvary" Bohg'dar demon.png|'Bohg'dar demon' "Salvage" Lissa001.jpg|'Lissa' "First Date" Francis.png|'Froctor demon' "Release" D'Korr.jpg|'D'Korr' "Get It Done" Demongetitdone.png|'Unidentified species' "Get It Done" Shadowdemonbuffy.png|'Unidentified species' "Get It Done" Finger eating demon II.png|'Unidentified species' "The Magic Bullet" Sacrifice.jpg|'Zealot' "Sacrifice" Groxlar.png|'Grox'lar beast' "Just Rewards" PDVD 004.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Just Rewards" Angel S5 stills Sebassis.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Life of the Party" PDVD Devlin.jpg|'Devlin' "Life of the Party" Tezca.jpg|'Tezcatcatl' "The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco" Eli.png|'Eli' "Harm's Way" VinjiII.jpg|'Vinji Clan' "Harm's Way" Sahrvin Clan.png|'Sahrvin Clan' "Harm's Way" Selminth Parasite.png|'Selminth parasite' "Soul Purpose" Izzy.jpg|'Devil' "You're Welcome" Puppets.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Smile Time" Dungeon demon.png|'Unidentified species' "Underneath" Kith'harn Demon.png|'Kith'harn demon' "Origin" Cyvus Vail II.png|'Cyvus Vail' "Origin" Fellbrethren.jpg|'Fell Brethren' "Time Bomb" Goran Maid.png|'Goran Clan' "The Girl in Question" Senator.jpg|'Helen Brucker' "Power Play" Boretz Demon.png|'Boretz demon' "Power Play" Mah Zinn.jpg|'Mah Zinn' Asylum, Part Two BettaGeorge.jpg|'Splenden beast' Asylum, Part Two Anna.jpg|'Ringel demon' Asylum, Part Two Lord westwood.JPG|'Kr'ph' After the Fall, Part One Spider.jpg|'Maria Harley' After the Fall, Part Two Sephrilian.jpg|'Tichajt' Anywhere but Here Kabuki.jpg|'Kabuki demon' Wolves at the Gate, Part One Butterfield.jpg|'Butterfield' Wolves at the Gate, Part Two Ms. clean.jpg|'Ms. Clean' Spike: After the Fall, Part One Sadecki.jpg|'Sadecki demon' Spike: After the Fall, Part Two Non.jpg|'Non' Spike: After the Fall, Part Two B19-012.jpg|'Unidentified species' Time of Your Life, Part Two Gunyarr.jpg|'Gunyarr' Swell Vampy.cats.the.swell.jpg|'The Swell' Swell Ragna.demon.jpg|'Ragna demon' Predators and Prey Octobitch.jpg|'Unidentified species' Safe B8-25-00b.jpg|'Thricewise' Living Doll BTVS Season 8 -26 12.jpg|'Unidentified species' Retreat, Part One Spike's crew.jpg|'Unidentified species' Last Gleaming, Part One Angel 01 0010.jpg|'Plagiarus demon' Live Through This, Part One P00016 xxxxXXX.jpg|'Unidentified species' Live Through This, Part One Eldre Koh Blade.jpg|'Nitobe' Freefall, Part One Baphon.jpg|'Baphon' Live Through This, Part Two Kuurth.png|'Triune demon' Live Through This, Part Two FraserDemon.jpg|'Mal Fraser' Live Through This, Part Three Superbia.jpg|'Superbia' In Perfect Harmony Lorophage.jpg|'Lorophage demon' Daddy Issues, Part One 21.jpg|'Succubus' A Dark Place, Part Two Black widower demon.jpg|'Black Widower demon' A Dark Place, Part Three Peru Lizards.jpg|'Unidentified species' Death and Consequences, Part One Balloon monster.png|'Unidentified species' Welcome to the Team, Part Two Screen Shot 2013-03-27 at 11.41.06 PM.png|'Ender' Spike and Faith Into the Light demon.jpg|'Unidentified species' "Spike: Into the Light" Hamelin demon.png|'Hamelin demon' I Wish, Part One Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 10 007-016.jpg|'Siren' I Wish, Part Two The Soul Glutton.jpg|'Soul Glutton' Return to Sunnydale, Part One Najakot Demon.jpg|'Najakot demon' Lost and Found, Part Four The Sculptor.jpg|'The Sculptor' Day Off (or Harmony In My Head) Morituri.png|'Morituri' Old Demons, Part One Incubus.jpg|'Incubus' Triggers Centipede demon.png|'Unidentified species' In Pieces on the Ground, Part One Horned Gorilla.JPG|'Unidentified species' In Pieces on the Ground, Part One Flying-brain-demon.png|'Unidentified species' In Pieces on the Ground, Part Two Anharrans.jpg|'Anharran demons' In Pieces on the Ground, Part Four Skeleton demon.png|'Unidentified species' Own It, Part Five B11-01-00b-a.jpg|'Vermis mysteriis' The Spread of Their Evil Category:Demons Category:Lists Category:Galleries